


(They Will) Rock You

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence | A Karate Kid/Cobra Kai TributeDaniel and Johnny will rock you.





	(They Will) Rock You




End file.
